Forever With You
by Sakura Hime TRC
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran had been dating since High School.One day,they did it without protection and got Sakura pregnant.They wanted her to give birth but their family didn't agree and expelled uld they be strong to live alone with their unborn baby?
1. First Night

Forever With You

Author: Sakura hime TRC

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Another story ^^  
Besides Memories Beyond The Wings, this is another story that will go for maybe more than 10 chappie? Well, I hope so ^^  
Anyway, enjoy ^^

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran had been dating since at the High School. When they were at the party, Syaoran saved Sakura from being raped and finally they did it without protection, which made Sakura pregnant. Both of them wanted Sakura to give a birth for their child, but their families didn't agree with them and expelled them. Could Syaoran and Sakura live themselves while getting ready for their unborn baby?

Ages: Sakura: 18, Syaoran: 19

Notes: No graphic lemon, just for language and action that aren't written. Rated T for safety.

"bla… bla…" Normal conversation

"_bla… bla…" _Whisper/thinking/phone talking

*bla… bla…* Action

-bla… bla…- Time, Place and sometimes POV

(bla… bla…) Author's talking

* * *

Chapter 1: First Night

-Morning, Sakura's POV-

I woke up in the morning from a ring from my mobile phone. The ring was special so I knew it was from my boyfriend, Syaoran Li. I quickly read it, it said _'I'll wait for you 30 minutes later at your home. Syaoran.'_

Oh my gosh! I needed to be fast! I even hadn't taken a bath or… Argh! No more think, no more think. I quickly ran into my bathroom and took a very quick bath. I shouldn't be late because today would be the last day for Syaoran to be at my high school. He's a year older than me. I was very sad, but he promised me to drive me to school and pick me up every day if he wasn't too busy. Once I finished taking a bath, I went downstairs and greeted my family.

"Morning, Mom, Dad, Nii-chan!"

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," both of my parents replied me warmly.

"Good morning, _Kaijuu_," my onii-chan had been calling me _kaijuu _since I was a little girl, and he even couldn't see I was big enough now.

Well, I didn't want to ruin my last day with my boyfriend, so I just let him and ate my breakfast. I finished my breakfast faster than the other, which led my brother mocking me again, but I didn't care. I quickly made a bento for Syaoran. My mother offered me a help, but I wanted to do it all by myself.

When I finished it, the bell rang. It must be Syaoran! I wrapped the bento and took my bag while saying a good bye to my family. I went to the front door and found him there, standing with a gorgeous smile.

"Ohayou, Sakura," he greeted me with his smile which could make me melt.

"Ohayou, Syaoran," I replied with a kiss on his cheek.

"Ah, you're here, Syaoran-kun," my mother, Nadeshiko, said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kinomoto," Syaoran greeted her politely.

"Please take care of my daughter. And you both have to go now or you'll be late!" My mother asked both of us to go quickly to school.

Both of us nodded and Syaoran quickly started his motorbike. I sat behind him and hugged him tightly from behind. He gave a smile before finally drove us to the school. During the ride, I rested my head on his back. I was about to fall asleep when he called me.

"Sakura, we're arrived already," Syaoran shook my body gently and I took my head up and looked at him.

"Oh, hehehe, gomene, Syaoran," I let go of him, stuck out my tongue and hit my head humorously.

I got off the motorbike and check my uniform, whether it was messy or not. Finding that my uniform was nice and neat, I looked at Syaoran who then hugged me and walked while holding me with his left arm.

"I can't believe I'm going to college in no time," he said as he kept looking forward.

I smiled and replied with a sigh, "Me too. I can't believe that I'm going to be alone for a year."

He ruffled my hair and chuckled, "You sounded like I was going to go somewhere far away *he gestured his right arm* You still have Daidouji and the others, Sakura."

I giggled and said as I looked at his eyes, "But it will be different because you aren't there."

"Oh, come on, don't make me feel like I'm having a big burden when I'm going to leave," he groaned.

I giggled and kissed him on his lips, "I'm going to miss you."

When I was about to pull back, he put his hand on the back of my head and depended the kiss. He licked my lower lip for entrance, but then I pulled back, which made him frowned.

"Geez, Syaoran, we're at school!"

He sighed and both of us walked into the building of the school. It was huge, well, Tomoeda is huge. I had been gone to Tomoeda since I was in the kindergarten. I met Syaoran when I was 5, I couldn't forget that. I fell down at that time and my knee was bleeding, and Syaoran came. He carried me to my house with a great effort. Since that time, we became good friends. I started to fall in love with him on Junior High, but that time, I thought Syaoran liked my friend, Tomoyo. On High School, something great happened, Syaoran asked me to be his girlfriend! And since that time, we're couples. I can't believe it has been for about 3 years being couples.

Well, not long, there was a ceremony for those who were graduated. A few talking from the teachers, the head master and the other thing which I didn't really care. Finally, the first day of school was ended. Syaoran would have to go to college, leaving me at High School.

Indeed, for the first four months, he picked me up from home and also from school. But then, after that, he got busier and didn't have time for me, because he had many things to do from his college, that what he said.

-One year later, Normal POV-

"Congratz, Sakura-chan! You finally made it!" said Tomoyo, Sakura's best friends as she hugged her.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan! It's also because you helped me, so thank you again!" Sakura hugged Tomoyo back.

"Ne, to celebrate this, I have arranged a big party for all of us, and I want you to come!"

Sakura sighed, "But, Moyo-chan, I-"

"No more buts, Sakkie-chan. For a year, I had some parties and I had invited you, but you always refused to come, and this time, I won't accept your rejection anymore. Please, Sakura-chan, for me," Tomoyo pleaded and Sakura couldn't refuse, because they were best friends.

Sakura sighed and smiled, "Okay, I'll go."

Tomoyo was excited and quickly handed an invitation, "I knew that you won't refuse that. Here, take this. But you have to read it at home."

Sakura put the invitation card into her bag and said, "Okay, I'll read it at home. And, I have to go home now."

"Eh? Li-san doesn't pick you up?"

"No, he is busy, so…" Sakura felt hurt but then smiled, "So, see you at the party, ne, Moyo-chan!"

Sakura ran to her home as Tomoyo said quietly, "Hai, see you, Sakura-chan. I hope you'll like the surprise."

-Sakura's home, Sakura's POV-

I got home as fast as I could and I closed the door hardly, which made a sound of 'bang'. I knew no one home, that's why I dared to close the door that hard. I ran into my bedroom and put my bag on my desk. I took out the invitation and ripped the envelope. I began to read it.

_Farewell Pool Party_

_Place : Tomoyo Daidouji's home_

_Time : Saturday's night (starts from 6 P.M.)_

_Dress Code : Swimsuit (wear it underneath your clothes)_

_Don't forget to come because you won't disappoint if you come. Once you get this invitation, you HAVE to come!_

_Signed, Tomoyo Daidouji_

Well, I guess it's not as bad as what I thought. I glanced at the card again and something struck my mind. Pool party? Swimsuit? What? I have to wear a swimsuit?

I took a look at my wardrobe and looked for my swimsuit, and you know what, the only swimsuit I got is the pink bikini Tomoyo made for me when I had a date with Syaoran. Oh my, it's too revealing! And how if someone accidently pulled the straps? I'll get naked for sure. But… I have to go, I've promised Tomoyo.

. . .

Alright then, I'll go. But I'll wear a robe! Yeah, that's a good idea! Now, I had to pack for tomorrow because I was too tired now, so I guessed I would go to sleep.

-Saturday night, Tomoyo's house-

Sakura arrived at Tomoyo's house at 6 P.M. She was so surprised finding that there were already many other students around, and they were wearing their swimsuit! The boys were only wearing swimming trunks, and the girls were wearing swimsuits, but almost everyone wears the one piece, and Sakura seemed to be the only one who wore bikini.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Finally, you come!" Tomoyo, in her purple one piece, hugged Sakura who were fully clothes.

"Now, quickly take off your clothes and join the other!" Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the ladies bathroom.

Sakura sighed and then stripped into her bikini. She was really shy seeing her body. The bikini only covered her breasts and her precious thing down there. Her face was pink, but she dared herself to go outside. All the boys directly scanned her from head to toe and some even whistling.

She walked silently as she tried to cover her body with her arms and hands, which was useless. When she was walking to the swimming pool, someone grabbed her ass and squeezed it. She turned around, finding Hiroshi Nagano, a boy who had been asking her for a date.

Sakura felt a surge of anger and slapped his hand which was still on her ass, "What did you do?"

He grinned and pulled Sakura into his arms and covered her mouth with his hand. Sakura struggled but it was useless, he was much stronger than her. He took her into an empty bedroom upstairs and locked it. He threw Sakura onto the bed and quickly pulled the straps of her bikini.

"No! Stop it!" Sakura screamed and kicked around.

"You will love it. I'll do it hard and fast, just the way you like it," Hiroshi took her bikini off of her and nothing covered her in front of him.

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears, but failed. She was ready, but then nothing happened. She heard some men's voices. She was curious and opened her eyes, finding Hiroshi on the floor, hurting and Syaoran who was now approaching her.

"Are you okay, Sakura? That bastard didn't hurt you, did he?" Syaoran was concerned as he took her face in his palms.

"S-Syaoran… why are you here?" Sakura asked, didn't care that nothing covered her body.

Syaoran blushed seeing the way Sakura was and took her bikini, "Wear these first before I explain."

Sakura blushed and wore the bikini Syaoran gave her. He took her in his arms and walked out of the room, leaving Hiroshi behind, hurting. He put her down to her feet and checked her body, whether there were any bruises or anything else.

"Syaoran, I'm okay, really," Sakura tried to assure him.

"But he-"

Sakura silenced him with her finger and replied, "Please, just answer me why are you here?"

"Daidouji-san invited me and said that you are here, so, I decided to come," Syaoran said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"But I thought you were busy!"

"It's the end of the academic period, I'm free since yesterday. I was about to pick you up, but when I came, I assumed you had gone home, so I decided to meet you here," Syaoran explained.

Sakura hugged him tightly and whispered, "I miss you… very much…"

"I miss you too," he took her face and kissed her on her lips.

Syaoran brought Sakura out of Tomoyo's house and to his apartment. They went into his bedroom. Once they arrived, they kissed each other again. Their minds were blank and they didn't need to think anything else. What they knew was just that they were in love. There, for the first time, they done it, and they didn't use any protection.

* * *

Sooo, what do you think?

This is a fanfic that maybe a bit rated to M for some parts, but don't worry, no lemon!

I'm still writing the second chappie, well, actually I'm stuck.. ^^"

So, Ideas are welcome!

* * *

In-progress:  
•Memories Beyond The Wings  
•Forever With You

Upload Soon:  
•Memories Beyond The Wings chap 12  
•My Girlfriend is My Maid? (I got an idea after reading Maid and Her Master from Nacchan Sakura) ^^  
•Forever With You chap 2

Don't forget to Review!

See u next time!


	2. It's not true, is it?

Forever With You

Author: Sakura hime TRC

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran had been dating since at the High School. When they were at the party, Syaoran saved Sakura from being raped and finally they did it without protection, which made Sakura pregnant. Both of them wanted Sakura to give a birth for their child, but their families didn't agree with them and expelled them. Could Syaoran and Sakura live themselves while getting ready for their unborn baby?

Ages: Sakura: 18, Syaoran: 19

Notes: No graphic lemon, just for language and action that aren't written. Rated T for safety.

"bla… bla…" Normal conversation

"_bla… bla…" _Whisper/thinking/phone talking

*bla… bla…* Action

-bla… bla…- Time, Place and sometimes POV

(bla… bla…) Author's talking

* * *

Chapter 2: It's not true, is it?

* * *

_Last Chapter, First Night_

_Sakura hugged him tightly and whispered, "I miss you… very much…"_

"_I miss you too," he took her face and kissed her on her lips._

_Syaoran brought Sakura out of Tomoyo's house and to his apartment. They went into his bedroom. Once they arrived, they kissed each other again. Their minds were blank and they didn't need to think anything else. What they knew was just that they were in love. There, for the first time, they done it, and they didn't use any protection._

_

* * *

_

-Morning, Syaoran's POV-

I woke up and found Sakura, sleeping peacefully in my arms. She's really cute and pretty. I couldn't get my eyes off of her. I saw my mobile and I found out that it was 8 o'clock in the morning. I got off of the bed and tucked Sakura into the bed. She whined when I got off of her, but then after the blanket was around her, she smiled again. Such a cute girl.

I went into my bathroom and took a bath. After taking a bath, I took a quick glance at Sakura. She's still sleeping, as always. I walked to my kitchen and drank a glass of water. I decided to take one for Sakura. I poured the water into a glass and brought it to my bedroom.

I took a chair from my desk and sat down near the bed, staring at my beautiful Sakura who was still sleeping. I brushed some of her hair and bangs on her face, which were stuck because of her sweat and tears last night. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and when she saw me, she smiled.

"Good morning, Sakura," I helped her to sit down.

"Good morning, Syaoran," She sat as she held the blanket to her chest, covering her body.

"Here, drink this," I gave her the glass and she drank the water.

Once she finished, she gave me back the glass, and I put it on the bedside table. We're quiet for a while, until she gave a sighed. She was staring at her hands on her laps while I was staring her. She's just like an angel, a very beautiful angel.

"I… I never thought that we would do that…" she said shyly.

"Me neither," I chuckled.

She looked at me and smiled, "I love you… so much."

I didn't need to answer her, instead I took her face and kissed her deeply, "Wear some clothes, or I'll take you again."

She blushed when I said that and I grinned. I opened my wardrobe and asked her to choose the clothes herself. She took a green T-shirt and my grey boxer, as she knew that my pants would be just too big and baggy for her. She went to the bathroom and when she came out, she was already in my clothes.

I walked towards her and kissed her forehead, "You're so beautiful, my sweet blossom."

She hugged me and smiled, "You're so handsome, my little wolf…"

I chuckled and blew some of her hair, which made her giggled. I brought her to lie on the bed with me, but suddenly the phone rang. Dammit, I didn't care who it was, but it really ruined my wonderful time. I tried to ignore it, but Sakura wanted me to answer it.

"Oh, come on, Syaoran… We can continue this later, answer the phone, please…"

I groaned and kept kissing her, "It's okay… just… ignore it…"

Sakura pushed me and she frowned, "If you don't get it, I'll get it."

"Fine, I'll get the phone," I got off of the bed and pick the nearest phone up.

"Hello?" I said, still feeling annoyed.

"_Hello? Syaoran-kun? It's Sakura's mom,"_ my eyes widened when I knew who it was.

"Ah, Mrs. Kinomoto. Yes, it's me. Is there anything I can do for you?" I tried to be sounded happy knowing her call.

"_Yes, is Sakura there? Because she hasn't gone home since last night," _she sounded very worried.

"Err… Yes, she's with me here… err, you want to have a talk with her?"

"_Sure, if it's not bothering you."_

"Of course not. Can you please wait for a moment? I'll get her," I took the phone with me, as it was wireless.

I went to my bedroom finding Sakura was sitting there, waiting for me. She smiled towards me and I gave another for her. I sat right beside her and gave the phone to her.

"Here, your mom wanna have a talk with you."

She smiled and took the phone, "Thanks."

I saw her having a chat with her mom and I felt uncomfortable, so I gestured her and whispered, _"I'll go outside to give you some privacy."_

She smiled and whispered, _"Thank you."_

I smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for both of us. I made two omelets and prepared two mugs of hot chocolate. When I was about to call Sakura, I heard some footsteps and saw her, walking towards me with the phone in her hand.

"Sakura… I was about to call you," I smiled and took her to sit.

She smiled and gave the phone to me, she then glanced at the food, "Wow! You made this in no time!"

I put the phone back and ruffled her hair, "I'm not like you, Cha-Ku-Ra."

She pouted and punched me humorously, "Mou, Syaoran!"

I laughed and kissed her knuckles, "Let's have our breakfast now."

I sat across her, but not touching my food. I stared at Sakura who was eating her food like a little kid. She glanced at me and I laughed when she munched her food quickly.

"Saoowaan… Wai don hyu it hyou dfoot," Sakura tried to talk while munching her food. (She wants to say "Syaoran, why don't you eat your food?")

I laughed and said, "Finish your food first, then talk, Cha-Ku-Wa."

She pouted and that made her looked even cuter. She munched much quicker and gulped her food. She sighed and drank some water.

"Oookay! Now, Syaoran, why you don't even touch your food?"

I chuckled and said, "I wanna see you eating. You look so cute."

She giggled and said, "Stop flirting, Syao! Or I'll stuff that food into your mouth!"

I smirked and said, "Ohhh, maybe you can feed me with your mouth or your…"

I glanced at her chest and she slapped me lightly, "No! Eat your breakfast while I'm putting my clothes into the washing machine. My mom asked me to go home today."

I felt a bit disappointed knowing that she would go home once her clothes were clean, but then, I thought it was enough for one day. I ate my breakfast quickly and washed the plates. When I was about to go upstairs, I saw Sakura in panic going downstairs so quickly, which finally she knocked me down.

"S-Syaoran… Gomene, but I need you now!"

Did she just say it? She needed me? Oh gosh, I'm so lucky!

"Sure, Sakura. Let's go," I carried her in my arms and went to my bedroom.

When I was about to open the bedroom door, Sakura complained, "Syaoran! I don't ask you to do _'that' _to me! I need you to help me with the washing machine!"

My eyes widened and chuckled as I ruffled her hair, "I thought you were asking for…"

Sakura gave me a death glare which made me shudder, "Ah, never mind. So, what's wrong with the washing machine?"

"Just come with me!" Sakura pulled my T-shirt as she walked, dragging me all the way.

"H-Hey, Sak! What's going on?" I asked impatiently, but my question was answered when I saw there was water everywhere.

I mean, everywhere on the floor. It must be the one from the washing machine. Sakura tip-toed slowly and carefully towards the machine, but she fell down, landing on her butt with a yelp. I chuckled and took her in my arms. I put her down at the dry place and walked towards the machine. She waited impatiently as I was working on the washing machine. The water soaked my clothes, but at least, the machine worked.

"There! Where's your clothes?" Sakura took her clothes and threw them to me.

I put them inside and pressed the button 'on'. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Oh, thank you, Syao! I know you can do it!" She was about to hug me, but stopped right away when she saw me soaked from head to toe.

"Huh? I don't get any rewards?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

She hit me playfully and giggled, "No! And now change your clothes! Go!"

"I thought I…" I stopped when she pushed me so that I had to go to my bedroom to change.

-1 hour later, Sakura's POV-

Finally! When I took a look at the washing machine, it was done! I took my clothes and went to the bathroom for changing. After that, I went to Syaoran's bedroom and found he was reading a book. Well, he's a bookworm, that's what I thought.

"Syaoran!"

He looked at me and asked, "Yes, Sakura?"

"Umm… Can you drive me home? I mean… umm…"

He took off his glasses and grabbed my hand, "Sure, come!"

So, he drove me home with his car. I slept peacefully that night, not knowing what would happen next…

-The next day-

I woke up and went downstairs in my pajamas. I saw my mom was preparing for our breakfast and all of my family was sitting on the dining table already.

"Good morning!" I greeted them.

"Good morning, Sakura," replied my parents.

"Good morning, _kaijuu,_" replied my brother. Well, he always calls me _kaijuu _which means monster.

I ignored him and sat down. We spoke _"Itadakimasu" _and ate our meal. Everyone enjoyed the breakfast, except… me…

I only had eaten two spoonful of rice when suddenly I felt nausea. I wanted to throw up, but knowing that it was impolite to do it there, I ran into the bathroom and it happened. All my breakfast, I mean those two spoonfuls of rice, went out of my mouth. Right after that, I didn't feel hungry anymore.

When I went out from the bathroom, my mom approached me, "What's wrong with you, honey?"

"Umm… I'm okay! Maybe I just need more rest," I was about to walk upstairs to my bedroom when my mom asked.

"You don't want to eat your breakfast?"

I smiled and said, "I'm not hungry, mom. But I'll eat it later."

I went to my bedroom as fast as I could and once I was inside, I threw myself onto my bed and grabbed my bunny doll, "I wonder what's wrong with me…"

Then, my mobile rang. I took it and saw that Tomoyo-chan was calling. I picked it up and asked her what was wrong.

"_I think I'm the one who should ask what's wrong with you,"_ she replied.

"I'm okay, Tomoyo-chan. Don't worry," I tried to reassure her.

"_How can I'm not worry, Sakura-chan? You didn't even eat your breakfast. Tell me what's wrong, please," _she pleaded.

Then I realized, I hadn't told her that I had done it with Syaoran. I then told her that I would go to her house to tell her everything.

-Tomoyo's house, Normal POV-

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo hugged her best friend once she got into her house.

"Mou, Tomoyo-chan! You're hugging me too tight!"

"Oops… I'm sorry. Now, let's go!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to her bedroom.

"Now, tell me what happen!"

Sakura blushed and said, "Umm… well… you know… umm…"

"No, I don't know, Sakura-chan. That's why I need you to tell me," said Tomoyo impatiently.

"Well, you remember the party we had two days ago?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Well, I and Syaoran… umm… we…"

"Yes, what did you guys do?" Tomoyo became more and more impatient.

"We… we m-made… umm… love…" Sakura's face was very red.

. . .

"OHMYGOSH!"

"Did you really… do that?" Tomoyo asked, still didn't believe.

Sakura nodded.

"Oh my, did he use any protection? I know you have never been on pill."

"Umm… I don't know… maybe he slipped one when I wasn't looking," said Sakura still blushing.

Tomoyo's eyes widened and said, "Oh no… this is not good, Sakura-chan… we have to… we have to…"

"Have to what?"

"We have to check whether you're pregnant… *gulp* or not…"

"WHAT? I can't be pregnant, Tomoyo-chan! You're kidding!" Sakura said as she laughed.

"We're not sure!" Tomoyo opened her drawers and took a box, which she gave to Sakura.

"What's this?" Sakura had never seen those kinds of things.

"That's to check whether you're pregnant or not. Just read the instruction and I'm sure you'll understand. Go!" Tomoyo hushed Sakura to the bathroom.

-5 minutes later-

"Done?" Tomoyo asked when she saw Sakura walked out from the bathroom.

"Yes, but I haven't seen the result yet," said Sakura as she showed the covered tester. (I don't know what you called it for checking, but let's just say 'tester')

"Okay, now open it! Tell me what you see!"

Sakura took a look at the tester and said innocently, "Umm… there are two lines there. What does it mean?"

Tomoyo's mouth hang opened and said, "OH MY GOSH! SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

* * *

A cliffhanger! If you don't mind… ^^"

Next, what will Sakura do? Will she tell Syaoran?

The answers will be in the next chapter!

So…

First, please wait for the next chapter and I'm sorry if I take a long time to update!

Second, please also take a look at Michiru Tsubaki's fanfic (it's in Indonesian). She mostly makes short stories/songfic and they're good! I've read them!

Third, please read my other stories and tell me what you think!

Fourth, if you have any ideas, please tell me so then I can make another story based on your ideas (don't worry, I'll put the information that you're the owner of the ideas)! But I only write Syaoran x Sakura, both for Tsubasa Chronicle and Cardcaptor Sakura.

Fifth, if you think I make some mistakes (whatever the mistakes are) or you have a better idea, just let me know! Or maybe comments about this chapter. I'll read it!

Finally, thank you for reading this chapter and please REVIEW!

See you later!

On Going story:  
•Memories Beyond The Wings  
•Forever with You

Uploaded:  
•Like Mother, Like Daughter  
•Curse and Love  
•Memories Beyond The Wings Chapter 12 & 13

Upload soon:  
•A Lovely Family  
•My Girlfriend is My Maid? (I got an idea after reading Maid and Her Master from Nacchan Sakura) ^ ^  
•Forever with You Chapter 3  
•Memories Beyond The Wings Chapter 14


	3. I'll always be right beside you

Forever With You

Author: Sakura hime TRC

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran had been dating since at the High School. When they were at the party, Syaoran saved Sakura from being raped and finally they did it without protection, which made Sakura pregnant. Both of them wanted Sakura to give a birth for their child, but their families didn't agree with them and expelled them. Could Syaoran and Sakura live themselves while getting ready for their unborn baby?

Ages: Sakura: 18, Syaoran: 19

Notes: No graphic lemon, just for language and action that aren't written. Rated T for safety.

"bla… bla…" Normal conversation

"_bla… bla…" _Whisper/thinking/phone talking

*bla… bla…* Action

-bla… bla…- Time, Place and sometimes POV

(bla… bla…) Author's talking

* * *

Chapter 3: I'll always be right beside you

* * *

_Last Chapter, It's not true, is it?_

_"Okay, now open it! Tell me what you see!"_

_Sakura took a look at the tester and said innocently, "Umm… there are two lines there. What does it mean?"_

_Tomoyo's mouth hang opened and said, "OH MY GOSH! SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE PREGNANT!"_

* * *

-The next morning, Sakura's POV-

What should I do? Should I tell Syaoran?

I know I should, but…

What if he didn't want to accept my pregnancy?

What if he wanted me to abort our unborn child?

I'm afraid…

I'm afraid if he would leave me alone…

I'm afraid if my family would leave me alone…

I'm afraid if I have to face all of these alone…

I'm afraid if I couldn't be a good mother for my child…

*knock-knock*

"A-Ah! Yes?" I quickly wiped my tears and tried to smile.

"Sakura, honey, are you okay?" My mother peeked and asked.

I smiled and cheerfully said, "Yes! I'm fine, mom! See?"

My mom smiled and said as she closed the door, "Okay, Syaoran-kun is downstairs. He wants to meet you."

I was shocked, but luckily my mom didn't see it.

Syaoran's here!

What should I do? Should I tell him now?

Suddenly, I found an idea. I'll ask him out!

I'll bring him to our first place dating, and there… I'll tell him…

The thing is, do I have any dare to tell him?

Anyway, I have to get ready. I took a white T-shirt with a black vest and a black skirt. I put some lip gloss and took my purse with me.

I walked downstairs and gave my mom a hug and a good bye. My brother and father were working so they weren't at home.

"Hi, Syaoran!" Once I wore my shoes, I headed outside and greeted him.

"Hey, Sakura! You look beautiful as always," He said as he kissed my cheek.

"So, you're taking me somewhere?"

He scratches the back of his neck and said, "Err, your mom told me that you acted strange yesterday, but since I had to work, I couldn't come. So, I was wondering whether you wanna go out with me, you know, to make you relax."

I giggled. He's just so cute. He thought I was stress or something and he tried to be free, when he actually wasn't, just to make me relax. Oh well, I WAS stress because of something.

"Okay then, so where are we going now?" I asked.

"Err, where do you wanna go to?"

I smiled and said, "To our first dating place, the aquarium. Is it okay?"

He chuckled and grabbed me to his car, "Wherever you want, Sakura."

On the way to the aquarium, while he was driving, I kept stealing gaze on him as I kept thinking what he would do when I told him about my pregnancy. I rubbed my belly slowly and softly. I couldn't believe that there was a life inside here… Inside me…

"Sakura?" I heard Syaoran called me so I quickly took my hand off from my belly and smiled to him.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you okay? Do you feel not well? Do you want to go home?" He asked as he took a good look at me while trying to keep his eyes on the street.

I shook my head and smile, "I'm just fine, Syao! Can't you see it?"

I could tell that he was still worried, but then didn't ask for anything else.

When we arrived, he still asked me whether I was fine or not, and I kept trying to tell him that I was just okay. He finally believed me and took me into the aquarium.

I remember this place…

I remember kissing with him for the first time here, in front of the fish…

I remember he gave me a necklace here…

"Sakura?" His calls scattering my thoughts, as I looked at him who was waiting for me to get into the aquarium.

"Ah!" that was the only response I replied as I quickly ran to him and held his left arm.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sure you're fine?" he asked again, unsure because of my weird attitude.

I shook my head and smiled brightly, "I'm just fine! Come on! Let's go!"

I brought him with me before he could say a word. We went around the aquarium, we saw some small and big, cute and scary, and many kinds of other fish. I giggled along our walk and I could see him smiling and sometimes kissing my forehead. Finally, we went to a café and sat down on a table near the big aquarium. (It's something like where Sakura and Yukito went in Cardcaptor Sakura, the episode which capture the water card)

"So, what do you want to order, Sakura?" Syaoran asked me.

I smiled and my eyes washed over the menu. I saw ice cream, but I don't think it will be a good desert for my pregnancy. I saw a herbal tea and I thought that it'll the best.

"I want a cup of herbal tea, please," Syaoran seemed to be very surprised when I said it to the waiter.

"And for you, sir?" the waiter asked Syaoran.

"Ah, make it two, please," Syaoran smiled and right after that the waiter went back.

Not long, the waiter went to our table and gave us our tea. I sipped my tea and I caught Syaoran was staring at me.

I giggled and asked, "What's wrong Syaoran? Am I that pretty that make you kept staring at me?"

He smirked and said, "You are, Sakura. But that's not the reason."

I smiled and tilted my head, "So?"

He became more serious and said, "You seem to be different today, ah, no, from the day your mom told me, you have been being different. What's wrong? Something distracts your mind? You can always share it with me, you know that."

My smiled gone when he said that. I knew I could no longer hide my pregnancy. But I didn't think saying about it in a public would be a right choice. I held his hand and smiled, which made him becoming more worried and also confused.

"Let's get into the car, shall we?"

He didn't seem to like what I tell him and protested, "Sakura, I want you to tell me-"

I smiled and pecked his lips, "I'll tell you in your car."

He nodded and finally we walked to the parking lot and went inside the car. He didn't start the engine and waited for me to tell him. I giggled and tried to make him more relax.

"Relax, dear. You're not waiting for a judgment," I joked, but he seemed didn't want any joke.

"Tell me, Sakura," He demanded and I knew the time was coming.

"Umm… you know, Syaoran… the day we did that…" He blushed but tried to be calm when I said the end of my sentence.

"Umm… I don't know whether you like it or not but…"

I closed my eyes and squeezed my hands on my lap, "I'mpregnantandit'syourchild."

His mouth was opened. He didn't say anything, maybe it's because I said it too fast or not clear enough, but I'm sure he got my message, because he didn't ask me to repeat it. His mouth was closed, then opened, then closed again. He's so cute, I admit.

"W-What? A-A-Are you… s-sure?"

I nodded and looked at him as both of us were blushing, "You… don't want it?"

"N-No! That's not what I mean, but… don't you think it's too fast? You're only nineteen and I'm only-"

I sighed and said, "I know… but I can't just kill my own child…"

I rubbed my still-flat belly, and soon his hand joined me, "If that's what you want."

"Y-You won't leave me, right?"

He smiled and kissed me, "Never."

He sat back and started the engine, "So, that's the thing that distract your mind?"

I giggled and said, "Yes. And you know, I hardly could eat. I always feel like I want to throw up whenever I eat."

He stroked my head as his eyes kept on the road, "It's normal. But I'm sure you will get used on it."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Syao. You're the best."

He smirked and said proudly, "I am."

I giggled and closed my eyes as I sat back, relaxing. It just felt so good when Syaoran knew it. Finally, I wouldn't have to hide it anymore from him.

"Your parents, have they known about this?" his words startled me and woke me up from my mind.

"Actually… no… I'm sure they'll be disappointed at me… I don't know how to tell them… especially my brother, if he knew-"

"He will kill me, for sure," he completed my sentence with a hint of joke.

"I'll protect you," I giggled.

He smirked and said, "No, I will."

There was a silent until Syaoran cleared his throat, "So, when will you tell your parents?"

"I don't know… I just… I'm not ready yet," I sighed sadly.

"Even though you're not ready, you have to. There, we're arrived," Syaoran stopped his car while I loosen my seatbelt.

I was about to open the door when I saw Syaoran also loosen his seatbelt, "What are you doing, Syao?"

"I will accompany you inside. I think we should tell them, now."

"No, please, I'm not ready yet… I promise I'll tell them, but not now," I tried to plead Syaoran with my watery eyes.

Syaoran sighed and wiped my tears, "Alright. But don't cry. Your mom will be more worried if she sees you crying."

I smiled and nodded. I bid Syaoran a good bye and went inside my house. My mother greeted me and I tried to be cheerful as usual so that my mom wouldn't be worried anymore.

-One week later, Normal POV-

Sakura woke up late as usual and she felt something was different. She knew there was a baby inside her stomach and she should be more careful. She took a bath and went downstairs. She greeted her family a good morning and began to eat her breakfast.

"Today's breakfast is really delicious, Mom! I want more, please," Sakura asked as she showed her empty plate.

"Wow, sweetheart, you never eat this much before," Nadeshiko answered in surprise.

"Oh well, I just feel hungry, hehe," Sakura giggled disappear when her brother mocked her again.

"A monster always eats a lot of food."

Sakura was mad and said in an evil tone, "What did you say, nii-chan?"

Sakura was about to kill (?) her brother when her food came. Luckily, she sat down and ate her food. Touya sighed in relief and four of them continued eating. Actually, after finishing her second plate, Sakura still felt hungry, but she didn't want to make her family confused or worried, so she pretended to be full and went to her bedroom.

She laid on her bed and sighed, "What should I do now?"

Suddenly, her mobile rang, she picked up and said, "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Sakura? Are you alright?" _Syaoran's voice came out from Sakura's mobile.

She was really happy and replied cheerfully, "Syaoran! I'm so glad to hear you!"

Syaoran chuckled at the phone, _"Me too. Err, Sak, I wanna meet you to talk about few things. Can you?"_

Sakura frowned and became afraid, "What is it about? Don't tell me that…"

"_Just come. Will you?"_

"O-Okay…"

"_Alright. I'll meet you at the penguin park," _Then, Syaoran hang up.

Sakura was really afraid but at the same time, curious, _"What he wants to talk with me? Is it a bad news? Or a good one?"_

Sakura took a quick bath and then went downstairs quickly. When she was about to go out from the house, her mother peeked and walked towards her.

"Sakura, honey, what's wrong? Why are you such in a hurry?"

Sakura tried to be calm and said, "Ah, I'm just fine, Mom! Don't worry!"

"Really? Where are you going?" asked her mother in curious.

"Umm… Syaoran… Syaoran asked me out… Yes! Syaoran asked me out, Mom!" Sakura tried to be cheerful.

"Oh, okay then. Be careful, sweetie," Nadeshiko then walked back into the living room.

Sakura sighed in relief and then went out. She went to the penguin park as fast as she could, but still be careful because she was still pregnant. When she arrived there, she saw Syaoran was sitting on a bench.

"Syaoran!" Sakura tried to be cheerful as usual.

Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura running towards him, "Whoa, slow down! Be careful, Sakura!"

Sakura giggled and hugged him tight, which he replied with a hug, "Don't worry, I'm strong, you know!"

Syaoran kissed her forehead and chuckled, "You ARE strong, but not with a baby."

Syaoran brought her to sit on the bench together with him, and she asked, "So, what do you want to talk with me?"

Syaoran became a bit nervous, "Ah, about that…"

"Please tell me, what do you want to talk about?" Sakura begged Syaoran.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Err… It's about your pregnancy…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the word 'pregnancy'. Her gripped to Syaoran's arm loosen as tears started to fill her eyes.

"_No… No, no, no! It can't be!"_

Syaoran couldn't feel Sakura's grip on his arm anymore, so he turned his head, only finding her with tears rolling down her cheek.

He was about to hold her shoulder, "S-Sakura? What's-"

"No! Don't touch me!" Sakura screamed as she slapped Syaoran's hands aside and hugged herself.

"What's wrong with you, Sakura?" Syaoran was about to hold her again, but he took his hands back.

There was a silent, until Sakura answered with a sob, "H-How nice, Syaoran… What did you say to me on our date earlier…"

"W-Wha? What are you talking about, Sakura?" Syaoran was confused, not only with her words, but also because of she acted strangely.

"You promised me that you won't leave me!" Sakura started to punch Syaoran's chest slightly.

"I did and I mean it!" Syaoran held Sakura's wrists tightly so that she couldn't move at all.

"But you'll leave me and I know it! You want to tell me that you can't take my pregnancy and you'll leave me alone, right?"

Syaoran didn't say any words and his grip loosen on her wrists, "I have to go now!"

Sakura was about to leave when Syaoran took his shoulder and kiss her, "W-What are you doing?"

"I love you, Sakura! I also love our child! It's such a nonsense that I'll leave you or whatever it is!" Syaoran hugged her and brushed her hair.

Sakura melt in his embrace, and she always does, "B-But… you say before… you want to talk about my pregnancy…"

"So, you think that I'll leave you just because I say the word 'pregnancy'?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.

"You don't know what I feel…" Sakura pouted and frowned.

Syaoran kissed her on lips once more and said as looking deep in her eyes, "I won't leave you, I swear. So don't ever think of me leaving you, asking you to have an abortion, or something like that."

Sakura hugged him and smiled, "I'm sorry… I should have listened to you first…"

"No, Sakura. I AM sorry for making you think like that," Syaoran brought her into his car.

"Umm… So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Ah, about that…" Syaoran scratches the back of his neck.

"I think we should tell your parents and mine about your pregnancy, I don't want you to risk it. Since you want to survive the baby," said Syaoran.

Sakura played with her fingers as she said, "I… I don't know about that yet… I mean…"

Sakura looked at Syaoran with a scared face, "How if they want an abortion? What if our parents hate us each other? I'm not ready yet, Syao…"

Both of them were quite for a moment, until Syaoran said, "I'll work from now, and save the money that was given by my family. So that we can save our money first, in case that our parents won't support us."

"I don't want to be a burden for you," Sakura felt guilty.

Syaoran took Sakura's face and said gently, "You're not a burden for me, nor our baby. Both of you are a very wonderful gift for me."

"Really?"

Syaoran nodded and kissed her, "How if I make your lunch? So that you can save your money without being sick or anything!"

Syaoran chuckled and kissed Sakura's forehead, "It's up to you. Just don't put any toxin in my lunch."

Sakura stuck her tongue and said, "Oh, but I will!"

Syaoran messed her hair and started the engine, "Where do you want to go now?"

"I want to have a date with our baby," Sakura giggled as she rubbed her belly.

"Where to, princess?"

Sakura giggled and pinched his cheek slightly, "Anywhere you want, but don't make me too tired."

"How about having a lunch in a Chinese restaurant?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Sure! We'll introduce Chinese food to our baby! I want to have a siomay, hakau, dumplings and…"

Syaoran chuckled and messed Sakura's hair, "You really have a big appetite, don't you, Sakura?"

"It's YOU who make me!" Sakura kissed his cheek lightly and sat back.

"Let's go now, shall we?"

Syaoran smirked and started to drive.

* * *

I know it's kinda boring… =w="

Honestly, I don't know what to write, in other words, I'm stuck. =w="

Anyway, the real reason is cz I have sooo many things to do *as always* and I'm busy reading Miharu Tsubaki's fanfic. You know, they're great! If you're Indonesians, you should read it!

So…

First, please wait for the next chapter and I'm sorry if I take a long time to update! Any ideas for the next chapter? Let me know!

Second, please also take a look at Miharu Tsubaki's fanfic (it's in Indonesian). She mostly makes short stories/songfic and they're good! And now, she's working on a long story. I've read them!

Third, please read my other stories and tell me what you think!

Fourth, if you have any ideas, please tell me so then I can make another story based on your ideas (don't worry, I'll put the information that you're the owner of the ideas)! But I only write Syaoran x Sakura, both for Tsubasa Chronicle and Cardcaptor Sakura.

Fifth, if you think I make some mistakes (whatever the mistakes are) or you have a better idea, just let me know! Or maybe comments about this chapter. I'll read it!

Finally, thank you for reading this chapter and please REVIEW!

See you later!

* * *

On Going story:

•Memories Beyond The Wings  
•Forever with You

Uploaded:

•Like Mother, Like Daughter  
•Curse and Love  
•Memories Beyond The Wings Chapter 14

Upload soon:

•A Lovely Family  
•Memories Beyond The Wings Chapter 15


End file.
